Ghost Hunt: New cases
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: Mai and Naru are back and face more scary and difficult cases. but with them two constantly being in danger, will it bring them closer or further apart? please Reveiw ideas!
1. Chapter 1

GHOST HUNT  
Hi my name is Mai Taniyama. I work at Shibuya Psychic Research Center, S.P.R for short. My job is basically dealing with hauntings. Our team is made up of exorcists, medians, priests and ordinary people.  
On the team there is Kazuya Shibuya or Naru, that's what I like to call him. Naru the Narcissist. He is the owner and boss of S.P.R. He has very strong psychokinetic abilities that takes a great toll on his body. He is a very cold and emotionless person.

Lin Kōujo is originally from Hong Kong and is Naru's solemn and taciturn assistant. He seems to get most of the unpleasant jobs, and works through the night. He appears to be a strong onmyoji and has a wide range of paranormal skills from exorcism to summoning spirits that he has captured and can then control familiars. Lin doesn't really talk much.

Hōshō Takigawa or otherwise known as monk. He is a 25 year old hakkaisou, a Buddhist monk who has left his position at the headquarters of the Koyasan Shingon sect of Japanese Buddhism, Mt. Koya. He claims that he left because they did not allow music CDs, and his day job is playing bass guitar in a popular band. He is like an older brother to me and has even taught me some Buddhist warding chants.

Ayako Matsuzaki is an outspoken 23 year old self-styled Shinto miko (priestess). She is confident and proud of her abilities, though her attempts to demonstrate them have almost always fallen short. She does teach me some defensive sutras and it is later revealed that her powers only work when she is around living trees as she draws power from the spirits in them. She is also like an older sister to me.

John Brown is a nineteen-year-old Caucasian Catholic priest from Australia who learned to speak Japanese with a Kansai accent, thus giving his sentences a rather odd, humorous structure. His means of exorcism is spraying holy water while reciting the first passage of John from the New Testament of the Bible. He exorcisms whenever a human being is possessed by a spirit.

Masako Hara is a 16 year old spirit medium with a popular television show and has the ability to channel the deceased. Aside from me, she is the only one who can sense spirits and their natures. Because she is always wearing a kimono, even while sleeping, she is remarked as resembling a Japanese doll. She is in love with Naru and hates me.

Osamu Yasuhara is a 3rd year top-ranked high school student and president of his school's student council. Yasuhara first appears as a client of SPR as a result of unexplainable phenomena occurring at his school. After the case is solved, he continues to help out SPR on other cases, including standing in as "Kazuya Shibuya" at the request of Naru and performing background research off-site while the others are on a case. He has no psychic powers of his own, but his sharp mind and work efficiency make him a great help to the team.

Madoka Mori is an associate and mentor to Naru. We don't see her much. But she has a fun personality and helps out yasu.  
And then there's me, Mai. I am a 16 year-old orphan and first year high school student who becomes involved with the Shibuya Psychic Research centre (SPR for short) after I accidentally breaks an expensive video camera that was being used by the SPR in an investigation of an old building at my school. I get stuck as Naru's assistance. It is revealed that I has ESP abilities, which include postcognitive dreams and clairvoyance. I also demonstrate an instance of astral projection, when I gives Masako a key to comfort her after she is kidnapped by a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama. I am getting ready to go to work. Although that it is Wednesday and I am meant to go to school. Naru, my boss said we had a case and to be there at eight O'clock. I hurriedly packed my bag with the necessary thing, toiletries, few pair of clothes and pyjamas. I locked all my windows and closed the curtains. My eyes drifted over to the clock on my wall, it was 7:50! I ran out of my apartment and closed the door. I ran all the way to work.

I got there two minutes past eight. I entered the pale door with the word written on it, Shibuya Psychic Research Center. I hanged up my coat and took of my shoes. As I was about to sit at my desk I heard the robotic like voice, that belonged to Naru "Mai your late and tea." I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I put on the kettle and reached up to get Naru's cup. I put in his one teaspoon of sugar and poured in the water that already had his favorite lavender tea. After a minute, I poured in milk and walked to Naru's office. I knocked on the door and entered. As I expected it was like a cave in there. It was pitch black and he only had his little lamp, on that was on his massive desk, which was covered in a hundred of neat stacks of paperwork.

I put the tea onto his desk and then he picked it up and left the room. I quickly followed him. He walked outside and everyone was already here and was already to go! I got into Lin's van and we drove off. I had no idea what the case was about and where it was but Naru seemed to constantly check his watch. After for what seemed like hours we pulled up to a massive house, that looked oddly familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

After for what seemed like hours we pulled up to a massive house, that looked oddly familiar. I felt a head ache forming. We walked up to the two story house and knocked. The door opened suddenly, that made monk fall back. I looked at the door and saw a girl, in about her late twenties smiling at us. "Welcome and you must be Mr Shibuya" She said while smiling a monk, who was still on the ground. He looked up to the women and said politely "I'm sorry, that is Mr Shibuya." She turned around and bowed while saying sorry. Naru said nicely (putting on his professional kindness) "Hello, we talked on the phone. This is my assistances Mai and Lin", he said while gesturing to us "And these are our friends who help out, Takigawa, Ayako, Yasuhara, John and Masako."

The nervous woman led us to the living room and severed us tea. "Could you please explain the case again, so the rest of my team can hear it?" asked Naru. The woman, nervously drank the last bit of her tea and said " My name is Megumi Kanagawa. Everything started around a month ago, I all of a sudden kept on hearing banging and moans outside, but whenever I went to investigate nothing was there. Sometimes I would wake up in the morning and have unexplained bruises, shaped as hand, all around my body." I gasped as I was shocked at all these things Megumi has experienced. Megumi was crying really hard and now I understood why Naru, accepted this case. It was a violent case and he always likes to investigate in rich looking houses.

Megumi led us down the hallway, where there was three rooms. One room was the base and it was big and spacious. It had may windows. The other two were the girls and the boys room where we would have to sleep. I opened the door to the room I would be sharing with Ayako and Masako. The room looked oddly familiar. The walls were painted a light pink. The left side of the room was a bit brown. "That area is brown, as the previous owners had a fire accident and only half of the house was repaired." Said Megumi. When I sat on my bed and started unpacking, I was all of a sudden overwhelmed with memories of my family. Then it hit me. This was my house! No wonder the house was familiar and when we were driving here the scenery was also familiar. I ran out of the room, to go tell Naru. But then something hit me and the world turned black and full of fire.

I am very sorry that it has took me so long to update! I confess I was stuck on how to continue the story and also as I am a high school student I had a million od assignments, exams and studying to do! I hope you enjoy and please comment ideas for the story! and remember please read my other stories! :)

* * *

please reveiw and read my other stories


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while i was stuck. could you please revview idaes?! i'm also sorry that the chapter is so short, but plz enjoy! i'll update soon!

* * *

Dream P.O.V

but then something hit me and the world turned black and full of fire. i recognized where i was. i was dreaming and soon Gene, Naru's twin brother will appear as my spirit guide. But Gene did not appear. I am alone on this case. I looked down and saw the house we were staying at. But the house looked older. It has a massive sakura tree in the back yard. The house looked like when I lived there. I saw my mother exit the house and she dragged my dad with her. "She can see them" said my mother. "We'll have to keep this a secret from the organization." replied my father. My father worked as a supernatural researcher (same as Naru). He was always away and would bring home haunted items that had been exorcised and put them in the basement. He had a massive collection. He had creepy dolls, statues, blood samples, photos, toys and anything else you can think off.

I looked down once again and saw a man enter the house, he was part of the organization. I remembered when he visited. I was told to stay in my room and out of sight. I heard yelling and screaming. I ventured outside of my room and saw my parents bleeding and on the ground. Their eyes were cold. The man sneeked up on me and dragged me out of the house. I knocked over a candle and the house burned a bright red.

Normal P.O.V

Mai woke up screaming. Ayako had no choice but to slap her. She stopped screaming and looked at Naru who was working. Naru looked at her and he said "What did you dream about?" Mai swallowed her saliva and said with a shakey voice. "I remembered this is my house and my parents were murdered in this house" Naru was shcocked he felt bad that Mai was on this case. "Is there a possibility they are haunting the house?" asked monk. Mai shooked her head and said "My father was a supernatural researcher, he stored haunted items in the basement. It's possibly they were released."

"How many did he hae?" asked len.

"Hundreds" replied Mai

"Well, that explains why I sence so many different spirits" said Masako


	5. Chapter 5

"Mai tea" said a emotionless voice. Mai stood up and said " do you have a, disease that makes you not use manners?" Naru just glared at Mai. Mai sighed and walked towards the kitchen. As she made her way to the kitchen, she passed burnt door. It was the Basement's door. The whole house was meant to be renovated, thought Mai. Mai quietly opened the door and peeked inside. She couldn't see anything and her curiosity got the best of her. She found the light switch, and turned the light on. She walked down the stairs and saw something that surprised her.

Mai's P.O.V

When I reached the bottom of the stairs. I saw bodies. They weren't human bodies though. There were creep dolls, statues etc. They were all placed neatly on the shelves. I walked further into the room. And saw a rocking chair. That was mother's, for some unknown reason she kept it locked down here and whenever she saw it she would cry. All of a sudden I heard a creaking sound. The rocking chair began to rock. I saw a dark shadow in the chair and it was brushing a doll's hair. The doll was Annabel! My favourite doll when I was younger. The figure turned slowly an looked at me, it smiled. The thing disappeared. I quickly ran toward the stairs, but it blocked me. "Welcome back, little sister!" The ghost grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up the stairs. It than dropped me down the stairs. I screamed and fell into a world of darkness.

Naru P.O.V

I flipped through the case files, and tried to find evidence that Mai' s claim was true. All of a sudden I heard a scream, it was Mai's. I ran. I opened a burnt door and saw Mai on the ground down the stairs, she was bleeding! I quickly went to her, all of a sudden she opened her eyes and said "My dead older brother is back and he is controlling the spirits in the house!" she then fell back unconscious.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW ME IDEAS AND THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
